


Looking Glass

by themantlingdark



Series: Mirror [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themantlingdark/pseuds/themantlingdark
Summary: please pretend commenting is disabled, and please don't repost or distribute my writing.





	Looking Glass

Loki chuckles and reaches back to pinch Thor's behind.

“Let me go.”

But Thor's arms tighten and he shakes his head no before nipping the lobe of Loki's left ear.

“No bath until I've had my answer,” Thor murmurs, voice rough against smooth skin.

“Thor.”

“Please.”

Loki sighs and stares in the mirror.

Thor dots Loki's shoulder with kisses while he waits.

“Can't it keep until tomorrow?”

Thor shakes his head no again.

Loki huffs.

Thor keeps waiting.

“Very well,” Loki says, and looks into the glass. “I hated my hair when I was young,” Loki begins, following Thor's model. “Though I had no real reason to do so. Sif was the only one who ever mocked me for it, and I learned the spell to turn hers black ten minutes after the mock left her mouth. It was merely that... I always felt a bit... off. Like I didn't entirely fit in this realm. And the black hair in a world of blondes and redheads was a testament to that.”

Thor has his nose behind Loki's ear. Messy black curls are half obscuring his face.

“But the older I got, the more I liked the color,” Loki admits. “The value of a thing is greater when the thing itself is scarce. You seemed to know it all along – you were forever running your fingers through it.”

“My only brother in all the realms,” Thor whispers, and he feels Loki shiver in his arms.

“My face... does please me,” Loki admits. “It has always suited me. Round and playful when I was a lad. Sharper now. Mercurial. And nearly all of my features match somehow. They're of a piece. The angles of my nose, jaw, cheekbones, and brow are quite harmonious.”

Loki can feel Thor humming and nodding against his neck.

Loki brings his arms up and sets them atop his brother's around his waist.

“A clever mask,” Loki murmurs. “But my eyes are something else. They remind me of her, though I know they can't be hers. They're the only thing about me that looks soft. Another rarity. And so they have value. But they make me fearful, for they're always keen to spill my secrets. That's why I have the looking glass. To practice my lies and make certain my eyes don't give me away.”

Loki lifts one hand to trace his own lips.

“My mouth can look a bit cruel. My teeth are like the rest of my face – pale and angular. And my lips are thin. Sharp. And yet... the color is, as you said, red as berries. Raspberries. Cheerful and wholesome. Inviting, I think, and I know you agree,” Loki says, pushing his hips back into the erection that's badgering his buttocks. “Your cock and tongue seem to think they have a standing invitation between them.”

Thor hums and rolls his hips.

“But my favorite feature is the one you can't see,” Loki says. “It's your favorite, too, I think. My voice. Smooth and rough. Hard and soft. Beautiful. Like music. And music is never a lie. And that's what makes me so easy to believe.”

Thor pinches Loki's flank, but he's shaking with laughter.

“You never asked me to read to you when we were boys,” Loki remembers. “You always read to me. But then our voices changed. And after that, you would drift into my room and ask me to read whatever book I had my nose in aloud to you. I thought you'd developed an interest in seidr,” Loki chuckles.

“An interest in you,” Thor rumbles, and sucks a mark on Loki's neck.

Loki tips his head to welcome Thor's attentions.

“My neck is slender,” Loki says. “Graceful in a way that few men can boast. I love it. You have to burrow under my jaw to get to it – and you seem quite happy to do so. And my throat shows so pale between the black of my hair and clothes. Like marble.”

“And raspberries,” Thor says, kissing the bruise he left on Loki's skin.

“Mmm. Collarbones are lovely,” Loki agrees. “But my favorite bit is the hollow between them. The way it shines with sweat in battle or in bed. And you always dip your tongue into it, like an animal starved for salt.”

Thor hums and sways with his brother.

“My body is hard and quick. It matches my mind. My pectorals are rather cheerful, don't you think? Like they're leaning up to kiss you.”

Thor chuckles and nods.

“My fingers are long and deft. Artfully tapered. They coax the loveliest sounds out of you. Tempt the seed from the tip of your prick. Sneak plaits into your pretty blond hair while you're not paying attention.”

Loki reaches up over his shoulder and pulls up a braid he put on the back of Thor's head while Thor was passed out on top of him.

Thor's breath is hot on Loki's neck where his laughter bursts out against the skin.

“My middle is long and narrow. Complements my cock rather nicely. So do my legs. Far longer than average.”

Thor stares over Loki's shoulder and into the mirror. Loki's cock is long. It's also flaccid.

“My feet look too thin,” Loki sighs. “I wish I could gain weight strategically. Fatten them up a bit.”

Loki drums his toes on the stone floor and the pads make the faintest little patter.

“My ass,” Loki chirps, rocking it from side to side against Thor's erection, “is perfect. Which is why I hide it beneath capes and coattails. It wouldn't do to have everyone knowing my secret. Fandral would be following me about like a shadow.”

Thor huffs a laugh and Loki pats Thor's arms where they're still wrapped around his waist.

When that yields no response, Loki tugs at them gently, silently demanding his freedom.

“You missed a spot,” Thor murmurs.

“I reek,” Loki says. “Let me wash.”

But Thor doesn't move.

“You smell like come and cunny,” Thor says. “Like a feast.”

“You're a bloody fertility god,” Loki grumbles. “The rest of us have better sense.”

Loki tries to walk away but Thor holds him fast.

“Tell me what I see,” Thor says.

Loki stands there breathing for almost a minute.

“I have Laufey's face,” Loki whispers.

“That's generally how those things work,” Thor says, thumb brushing Loki's flank. “And I wasn't talking about your face.”

Loki's eyes make their way back down the mirror.

“I love my prick,” Loki says softly. “So do you. You're greedy for it. But it's so long that there's enough of it to satisfy even your appetite. And it looks the same as it ever has.”

Thor nods and then drops his arms and curls his fingers around Loki's hips. The skin there is soft and fragile and shimmers in a way that makes Thor think of mica.

Loki reaches down and lifts his cock.

He stares at his reflection for a long time while Thor nuzzles his nape.

His balls are all but gone - buried in his body beneath the base of his cock. On Jotunheim this protects their fragile cargo from the cold. Just below them lies a clitoris and two plump labia, hiding the passage to Loki's womb. Beyond that is Loki's anus, as ever, just a bit closer to his tailbone than it was before. There's a dusting of hair like a crown above Loki's cock, but he is otherwise bare, even on his legs.

“Aesthetically speaking... I think I might have the loveliest sex in all the realms,” Loki says, cocking his head and trying the thought on for size.

Thor grins and lays a long kiss on Loki's shoulder, humming his approval into the firm skin. He shifts his hips to slot his cock in the cleft of Loki's ass.

Loki feels happy tears falling onto his left collarbone beneath his brother's cheeks.

“It's all so smooth and streamlined,” Loki continues. “Taut and plump. Pink. Do I look like ripe fruit to your eyes?”

“Aye,” Thor says. “And taste like it to my tongue.”

“Does it disappoint you?”

“Does what disappoint me,” Thor asks.

“That there's no longer a bristly set of bollocks swinging between my legs?”

“No,” Thor snorts. “This is better. They'd smother me while I licked your quim. Or my nose would give them a beating. Norns know there's nothing worse than getting hit in the balls.”

Loki hums and nods.

Thor brings his hands in and sets them over the V at the base of Loki's belly, fingertips grazing soft fur.

“What else?” Thor whispers.

“You see right through my skin, don't you?” Loki breathes. “You see the silky tunnel of my cunt - the wet road to my womb. You see the eggs growing ripe in my belly. You always seem to know when one's ready.”

Thor nods.

“I feel the flesh rip as the egg breaks free and then, next thing I know, you're petting my stomach to soothe the ache,” Loki marvels. “How can you tell?”

“You smell different. Your voice changes - softer and higher. And your gaze lingers on me in strange places - my shoulders and jaw call to you where more often you like my lips and eyes.”

Loki raises his eyebrows at this. He hadn't seen the pattern.

“You sleep with linen trousers on when I'm fertile,” Loki notes.

“You rub against me in your sleep,” Thor explains.

“Surely that's harmless. I couldn't-”

“You could and you have.”

“What?”

“You make love to me in your sleep all the time.”

Loki twists in Thor's arms to look his brother in the face.

“You jest,” Loki says.

Thor shakes his head no.

“How?” Loki breathes.

“It only happens when we're curled up together on our sides and I'm behind you. You grind against me for a while and then, when you've got me how you want me, you put a very clumsy hand between your legs and stuff me into your cunny.”

Loki's eyes go wide.

“And then what?” Loki asks.

“Sometimes you just lie there,” Thor shrugs. “Sometimes you peel my hand off of your waist and shove it toward your crotch until I stroke your cock. Sometimes you rock back against me.”

Loki gapes for several breaths before he gathers his wits.

“I've seen the seed on the sheets,” Loki murmurs. “I thought I'd been having wet dreams.”

“You have been having wet dreams,” Thor says, smiling fondly.

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Loki asks, and Thor's cheeks redden.

“The first time it happened I woke up in the middle of it and couldn't be certain which one of us had done it. Thought maybe we'd fallen asleep that way in the first place. A week later I was awake for the whole thing. I called your name and kissed you. You didn't answer. I thought you were just being fickle. But the next time you did it you were snoring, and then I knew... but... I didn't want to startle you... didn't want you to feel ashamed. And I can't stop you completely - I still sleep through it as often as not and only wake because you've made me come. I don't want separate beds and bolted doors.”

Loki huffs a soft laugh.

“You like it,” Loki smiles.

“It's lovely,” Thor says.

“I'll take your word for it.”

“Do you want me to stop you the next time I catch us?”

“No,” Loki laughs.

He likes the thought of their sleeping bodies making love to each other of their own accord.

Thor pulls Loki in close, hugging him tight, and slowly spins, putting himself between the mirror and his brother. He presses soft kisses to the bones of Loki's face, feeling the tension in the skin where it's drawn tight over sharp bones.

Loki has his eyes closed, resting them after having to look at himself so long. Thor kisses the lids and feels the brows and lashes brush against the outer edges of his lips. He pecks the cool tip of Loki's nose and nips the slack corners of his mouth.

Loki runs his hands over Thor's backside in slow circles, soothed by the smooth curves.

It's quiet in the room. Just the sounds of skin brushing skin, air filling lungs, and wet lips pulling free after soft presses.

Thor nudges Loki's chin up and sucks on the apple of his throat before licking into the hollow below it.

A tiny laugh gusts out Loki's nose and onto Thor's face.

Thor drops his head to kiss Loki's pectorals, lingering on the nipples and feeling them contract under his tongue. Loki's cock bobs up to brush against Thor's hip. Thor goes to his knees to let it graze his lips.

Thor can smell the sex they had three hours ago, sharp and tangy on Loki's sticky skin. He slides his lips along Loki's shaft until his nose is buried in hair and the head of Loki's cock is halfway down his throat.

Loki swears softly.

Thor's hands slide up the backs of his brother's thighs and settle on the globes of his ass, squeezing them fondly. He bobs his head until he feels Loki's buttocks flexing beneath his fingers, then pulls off and bends to dip his tongue into Loki's cunny.

Loki moans and arches his back to thrust his hips forward, then opens his eyes to aid his balance.

His gaze settles on the mirror.

Broad shoulders and a long back hide his legs.

There's a blond head where his testicles used to be, licking wet circles around his clitoris and moaning against the sensitive flesh.

Thor is right: this is better.

“What if I got through the linen?” Loki says, and Thor's tongue slows slightly. “What if my clumsy unconscious hand freed your cock from its woven prison when I was on my egg?”

Thor hums.

“Would you let me have you?” Loki asks, and feels Thor shaking his head no against his inner thighs.

“But what if you were asleep again?” Loki purrs. “And your dreaming mind didn't know to stop you? And you slid your perfect prick into that thick sticky heat that only comes when I'm fruitful?”

Thor moans and licks harder.

Loki's own speech is lost to whimpers for a while.

“What if you filled me with seed?” Loki breathes, and hears a wet patter on the stone behind him as a deep moan buzzes against his quim. “What if it took?” Loki asks, and reaches up to stroke his own cock.

Thor lets out a whine and keeps licking.

Loki can feel his brother's breath coming fast against the base of his prick.

“What if I grew fat with your baby?” Loki asks, and Thor groans.

Loki hears more semen spattering the floor beyond his heels. His left buttock is cool where Thor's hand has let go of it. A second later Loki feels long fingers sliding up into his cunt, rubbing the fleshy swell at the front wall while Thor's tongue flutters over his clitoris.

Loki strokes himself harder and grits his teeth.

“Would you let me love you that much?” Loki gasps.

“Yes,” Thor says, letting his thumb take over for his tongue, and Loki comes, sending semen onto Thor's calves and down the back of his head.

Thor kisses Loki's hips and feels the tremor running through them from Loki's legs.

Loki takes a slow breath and helps his brother up.

Thor cleans up the messes they made on the floor.

They're quiet in their bath, combing each other's hair and scrubbing each other's backs.

They keep their eyes downcast, afraid of what they might see. Or not see.

In bed they're restless, limbs shifting in the dark, breaths coming too fast and huffing out of them in frustrated sighs.

An hour later, Thor hears one wet sniff and a shaky exhalation of breath. He leans over and tugs his brother close, caging him in with a leg over his hip and an arm around his shoulders. Their bellies are pressed together and Loki's arms are in an awkward twist between them.

"Would you let me love you that much?" Thor says.

Loki chokes out a sob and nods rapidly, nose brushing the side of Thor's face. A whispered Yes catches in the curve of Thor's ear.

They lie still and quiet, letting their nerves calm.

“He might be blue,” Loki breathes.

“He might be a she,” Thor says.

“Might be both like me.”

“That would be lucky,” Thor says, and Loki finally falls asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> please pretend commenting is disabled, and please don't repost or distribute my writing.


End file.
